Almas amigas, almas gemelas
by FelixFelicisWriter
Summary: Severus Snape y Hermione Granger fueron amigos, aunque fuera por un solo día... (Traducción al español de "Ànimes amigues, ànimes bessones")


_**A/N:**_ _Esta historia es una traducción al español de la original "Ànimes amigues, ànimes bessones" en catalán. Si eres catalanoparlante, te recomiendo que la leas en lengua catalana. Al fin y al cabo, dicen que la versión original es la mejor, ¿verdad? Si no, no te preocupes. Soy bilingüe, así que no debería haber ningún problema con el idioma. He intentado traducir este oneshot lo mejor que he podido._

 _Hay algunas pistas que sugieren que Snape y Hermione pueden ser más que amigos, pero el tema principal es la amistad. ¡Espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo mientras lo escribía!_

 _El mundo de HP pertenece a JK Rowling._

 **Almas amigas, almas gemelas**

— ¿Te importa que nos sentemos un rato? ¡Mis pies me están matando! — exclamó Hermione.

Viktor Krum, su pareja, sonrió y asintió antes de decir que vendría con unas bebidas. Una vez la bruja de padres muggles se sentó, su cabeza empezó a pensar en la maravillosa velada. Hermione Granger jamás se había sentido así. Bueno, la verdad es que estaba acostumbrada a sentir las miradas de los alumnos clavadas en ella, pero normalmente era porque quedaban sorprendidos por el conocimiento que irradiaba en clase. Muchos admiraban su inteligencia, gryffindors, sobre todo. Al fin y al cabo, les hacía ganar muchos puntos. Aun así, el motivo por el cual todos la miraban fijamente era distinto hoy. El baile de invierno. Hermione se había arreglado para la ocasión. Nunca había sido una fan de la moda, y la verdad es que la turbaba pensar que había pasado todo el día transfigurando el vestido perfecto, preparando la poción que al fin amansara sus salvajes cabellos. El esfuerzo valió la pena. Era la primera vez que se sentía bonita, que sabía que la admiraban por algo más que ser una sabelotodo. Era la primera vez que se sentía como una mujer. Bueno, no como una mujer, sino como una chica atractiva. Krum la hacía sentir incluso más guapa. Sus elogios hacían que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo recomendado, pero no le importaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Sentía que alguien la estaba observando atentamente, difuminando el resto de miradas. Tragándose saliva, giro la cabeza hasta conectar sus castaños ojos con un par de negros que no pertenecían a ningún estudiante. La mirada era tan profunda que Hermione olvidó respirar por unos segundos. Incluso desde la distancia que los separaba, la chica era capaz de leer cientos de emociones contradictorias en esas piedras de ónix: miedo, entusiasmo, nostalgia, arrepentimiento y… ¿ternura? ¿Desde cuándo el Profesor Snape mostraba ternura? ¿Desde cuándo mostraba un sentimiento distinto al asco, decepción o ira? ¿Desde cuándo la miraba, para empezar? Siempre hacía caso omiso cuando levantaba la mano en clase, y si le daba el turno de palabra, jamás reprimía un comentario punzante que solía herir sus sentimientos. Así pues, ¿por qué el profesor de pociones parecía estar hipnotizado por ella? Como si Hermione hubiera articulado sus pensamientos en voz alta, Snape apartó sus ojos embelesados e hizo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

* * *

El baile de invierno no había acabado como Hermione había esperado. Ron lo había echado todo a perder. Granger no quería que corrieran rumores por la escuela, no quería que todos la vieran llorando desconsoladamente. Necesitaba escabullirse. Corrió hacia el séptimo piso mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas en vano. La Sala de los Menesteres pronto se abrió para ella, invitándola a esconderse del resto del mundo, o eso era lo que ella creía. En cuanto la puerta de la mágica sala se cerró, sintió algo que hacía presión en contra de la piel de su cuello: una varita, dedujo fácilmente. Dejó escapar un bufido medio estrangulado por el susto. La penumbra de la habitación impedía que pudiera reconocer el rostro del atacante. No obstante, sabía que la persona estaba bien cerca de ella: percibía su cálido aliento, su respiración entrecortada.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz era masculina, grave y calmante, pese el grito hostil que soltó. Hermione se quedó en silencio, casi petrificada en su sitio. No tenía consigo su varita; no pensó que la necesitara para la fiesta. Ahora, sin embargo, hubiera hecho lo que fuera para tener el objeto mágico bien agarrado en mano.

— ¡Contesta! — pidió el asaltante.

El tono estridente e impaciente saqueó a Hermione fuera de su estado inepto.

— Granger. Me llamo Hermione Granger. Necesitaba huir de los juicios de los demás. Necesitaba estar sola, por eso vine aquí.

La chica se dio cuenta de que ya no lloraba, aunque su voz no había salido era tan fuerte como de costumbre. Se notaba que aún no se encontraba bien. La mano de la varita vaciló unos segundos antes de bajar la guardia.

— Yo ya estaba aquí. Tendrás que esperarte a que salga. Hasta entonces, largo de mi vista.

— ¿Perdona? — Los ojos de la joven se habían entrecerrado en indignación y su frente se había arrugado. — ¡Tengo el mismo derecho que tú de ir adonde me plazca! Si me apetece quedarme en la Sala de los Menesteres, pues me quedaré. No me iré solo porque un completo desconocido me amenace. Tengo más personalidad.

El chico hizo un paso atrás, sorprendido por la reacción de Granger. Hubo un silencio profundo que incomodaba particularmente a la joven. La habitación empezó a iluminarse progresivamente, hasta que Hermione pudo estudiar al chico atentamente. Era excesivamente flaco y alto y seguramente tendría la misma edad que ella, un poco más, quizá. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio con el escudo de slytherin que resaltaba sobre el trasfondo negro. La tela se veía desgastada, algo que llevó a la chica a inferir que eran ropas de segunda mano. Se centró en su cara angular de pómulos altos entonces. Lo primero que notó fue su nariz grande y ganchuda, ciertamente su rasgo más predominante. Sus labios eran delgados, de una rosa claro. Su piel era pálida hasta el punto que parecía estar enfermo. La blancura contrastaba contra su pelo grasiento, largo y negro, negro como el plumaje de los cuervos, negro como sus ojos, dos túneles sin fin que no brillaban con alegría. La imagen de Snape apareció en la mente de la chica. El parecido era impresionante. Incluso podrían hacerse pasar por padre e hijo. ¿Snape con hijos? ¡Ja!

— ¿Por qué ríes ahora?

¿Se le había escapado la risa? Esa no había sido su intención. Sintió que se sonrojaba de la vergüenza mientras miraba a todos sitios excepto esos ojos carbón.

— Perdona. Te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco.

El chico levantó una ceja en escepticismo. Parecía que él también la estaba estudiando. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que el slytherin dijo de mala manera que se podía quedar, siempre y cuando respetara su espacio. La chica asintió y vio cómo se alejaba hasta llegar a una mesa llena de ingredientes para hacer pociones. Hermione tuvo que luchar contra una risita que quería librarse de la prisión de su cuerpo: de verdad que el chico y Snape podían ser familia.

— ¿Eres pariente de Severus Snape, por casualidad?

Hermione siempre había sido una chica curiosa por naturaleza, y la pregunta ya estaba en el aire antes de que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de que había abierto la boca. El chico levantó la cabeza tan rápido que Granger sufrió por su cuello. Olvidó las pociones y clavó su mirada en la bruja. Hermione era incapaz de leer las emociones de su cara. Su mirada era tan penetrante que le hacía sentirse incómoda.

— ¿Es broma? — preguntó el brujo.

La bruja arrugó las cejas y respondió:

— ¿Por qué haría broma? El parecido es prácticamente increíble: la misma nariz, los mismos pómulos, los mismos ojos, el mismo pelo…

— Mira, Granger, no vine aquí para que me tomaran el pelo. No te he visto nunca, pero se ve que tú sí que me conoces… ¿Por qué?

— Yo no te conozco. Solo conozco al Profesor Snape, con quien compartes tantas características que casi da miedo.

— ¿Profesor Snape? — murmuró para él mismo. Negó con la cabeza, como intentando olvidarse de aquel detalle. — Yo me llamo Severus Snape. No sé de quién demonios hablas.

— Ahora eres tú quién bromea, — replicó mientras cruzaba los brazos ante su pecho, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

El chico hizo una especie de mueca y contradijo:

— Yo no miento.

— Yo tampoco, — respondió en idéntico tono.

El slytherin la miraba fijamente de nuevo. Sus ojos viajaron de sus pies a su cara.

— ¿Eres estudiante de Hogwarts?

— Sí.

— Y pues, ¿por qué no llevas puesto el uniforme?

— Hoy es el baile de invierno, — respondió mientras volteaba sus ojos. — Se supone que todo el mundo lo sabe.

— Es primavera.

— ¿Qué?

— Acabamos de hacer los TIMOs. No es invierno.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. No parecía que estuviera mintiendo, pero ella también estaba diciendo la verdad. Y no podía olvidar que este chico que tanto se semejaba a su profesor afirmaba tener el mismo nombre. Nada de eso tenía sentido, nada excepto que se tratara de una realidad alternativa. Era eso o un viaje en el tiempo, pero todo el mundo sabía que era imposible volver atrás tantos años.

— ¿Viaje en el tiempo?

¿Por qué narices no se daba cuenta de cuando hablaba en voz alta? La chica se encogió de hombros y añadió:

— No se me ocurre nada mejor.

Un silencio conquistó la sala mágica mientras los jóvenes ponderaban las opciones.

— ¿Qué estás cursando?

— Cuarto.

— ¿De qué año vienes?

— 1994.

— Yo hago quinto, 1976. ¿Crees que la Sala de los Menesteres permite viajar en el tiempo?

— No encuentro otra explicación lógica… ¿Por qué has venido aquí?

— No te incumbe, Granger, — exclamó a la defensiva.

— Al contrario, Snape. Esta Sala nos proporciona lo que necesitamos. Si se ha tomado la molestia de hacernos viajar en el tiempo para que nos conociéramos, ¿debe tenir una razón de peso, no crees?

— No te ofendas, Granger, pero yo no requería la presencia de una niñata del futuro.

Sin pronunciar otra palabra, se encaminó hacia la puerta, ignorando la chica que se lo miraba con incredulidad. Primero la insultaba y luego se iba sin siquiera despedirse. Como mínimo la versión adulta de Severus sabía estar en los sitios, tenía más modales. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un quejido de frustración del brujo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó la chica con una expresión que no enmascaraba su espíritu inquiridor.

— No puedo abrir la puerta, — se quejó el chico con un unas mejillas ligeramente rojas por la vergüenza.

Ahora sí que tenía miedo. Hermione se unió a Severus. Ella intentaba empujar la pesante puerta, mientras el musitaba todos los posibles hechizos que pudieran serle de utilidad. Nada funcionaba y la exasperación hervía en la sangre de los estudiantes.

— Esto es la Sala de los Menesteres, ¿no? Creo que no se abrirá hasta que consigamos lo que necesitamos… — balbuceó la chica.

Severus resopló, pero la verdad es que lo que decía Hermione tenía sentido, así que tragándose su orgullo, dijo:

— Muy bien, chica del futuro. Digamos que tienes razón. ¿Qué es lo que necesitamos?

— No lo sé… ¿Por qué viniste aquí? ¿Qué estabas buscando en esta sala?

— Eso es personal, Granger. No te lo diré.

La paciencia de la bruja se estaba agotando. Ya había tenido más que suficiente con los comentarios imbéciles de Ron, no necesitaba que una versión del profesor que la detestaba le hablara de tal manera. Sus ojos café se incendiaron y, antes de que fuera consciente, chilló:

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo harás! Yo tengo una vida fuera de esta sala, ¿sabes? ¡Y estoy segura de que tú también, teniendo en cuenta que hace no más de un minuto estabas quejándote de la puerta de las narices! ¡Así que abre la boca este mismo instante y empieza a hablar! ¡No tengo todo el día!

Las pupilas de Severus se dilataron. Nadie le había hablado así jamás, nadie excepto Lily cuando estaba muy enfadada. Lily. Solo pensar en su nombre provocaba que sus ojos se cerraran en remordimiento. Ella era su única esperanza, la única luz en su turbia vida. Era la vela que iluminaba la habitación, pero sin caer en la cuenta, Severus había soplado fuerte, y la llama se extinguió. Ni tan siquiera quedaba el rastro de humo. Había intentado encenderla de nuevo, pero la chica de rojos cabellos ya había tomado una decisión: no quería saber nada de él desde que la llamó sangre sucia. Mucha gente pensaba que Snape era una persona fría, pero quizás por eso necesitaba tanto el calor. Necesitaba de alguien que no lo mirara con menosprecio, que no lo mirara con miedo.

Hermione notó cómo las expresiones de su rostro iban evolucionando. Era mucho más fácil leer el joven Snape que el adulto. No tenía tanta práctica a la hora de esconder sus emociones tras una máscara; a veces se olvidaba, y ahora era una de aquellas. La gryffindor observó cómo un sentimiento de remordimiento, tristeza y vergüenza se apoderaba de sus fracciones faciales. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable. Al contrario, el Snape que conocía aparentaba ser una piedra, una persona fuerte y casi sin sentimientos. De repente, el fuego que había encendido el alma de la chica en ira se extinguió i fue reemplazado por compasión.

— Severus, puedo empezar yo…

Su cabeza, que había estado suavemente bajada, subió con los ojos bien abiertos. Era obvio que lo había cogido desprevenido: ni siquiera era capaz de articular palabra. La chica lo miró misericordiosa y continuó:

— Ron es mi amigo. No me invitó al baile hasta que se quedó sin opciones, y después se enfadó conmigo porque acepté ir con otro chico que me lo había pedido antes. Es como si creyera que nadie se fijará en mí, como si no fuese lo suficientemente guapa como para atraer a alguien. ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya sé que soy una sabelotodo insoportable, que mi pelo es de lo peor! ¡Pero soy humana! ¡A mí también me gusta que me llamen bonita! ¡No me ha hecho ninguna gracia que se metiera con mi pareja! ¡Dice que es mi enemigo porque viene de otro colegio! ¡Yo puedo salir con quien quiera! ¡Y no me gusta nada que lo que piense Ron de mí me afecte tanto!

A medida que el discurso avanzaba, Hermione iba subiendo el volumen, cerrando sus puños, sintiendo la sangre hervir de nuevo. Severus la interrumpió antes que le cogiera dolor de cabeza.

— Así que has venido aquí porque no querías que ese tal Ron te viera… _afectada,_ como tú dices. Ni Ron ni nadie, para ser más precisos.

Hermione asintió e intentó respirar fondo para serenarse.

— ¿Y qué te importa lo que piense de ti Ron? — inquirió con una ceja levantada.

— Es mi amigo. ¡Desde luego que me importa!

Severus contuvo una risita y dijo:

— Es evidente que es más que un amigo para ti. No reaccionarías de tal manera, si no.

— ¿Tanto se me nota? — preguntó con las mejillas bien coloradas.

Como respuesta solo consiguió que asintiera.

— Bueno, ahora ya sabes por qué estoy aquí. Es tu turno.

Cambiar de tema le pareció la opción más segura. No le apetecía hablar de su vida amorosa con su futuro profesor. Esto ya era bastante humillante.

— Granger, mira, solo porque tú te hayas abierto no significa que yo lo haga.

— ¡No me vengas con esas ahora!

— ¡¿No puedo abrirme como tú, de acuerdo?! ¡No es nada fácil para mí! ¡Tú me conoces, pero yo a ti no!

— Eso no es cierto. Conozco al Professor Severus Snape, no al Severus Snape estudiante.

Hubo una pausa en la cual el brujo mestizo se dedicó a mirar el suelo y esperar que Hermione dijera cualquier cosa, ya que sus palabras lo habían dejado mudo. Sin embargo, la chica no fue quien rompió el ambiente silencioso: fue la propia sala. Enfrente de los estudiantes apareció una cama individual y una manta. Parecía que la Sala de los Menesteres se estuviera mofando de ellos. Era como si supiera que la puerta no se abriría esta noche y se hubiera dignado a proveer un colchón a fin que, como mínimo, pudieran dormir.

— ¡No tengo ningún deseo de pasa la noche aquí! — refunfuñó la chica. — Yo solamente quería llorar tranquila unos cinco minutos e ir a la Torre de Gryffindor para olvidarme de todo.

El joven bufó y dijo para sus adentros:

— Gryffindor tenías que ser…

Hermione lo oyó alta y claramente, y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

— Pues sí. ¿Hay algún problema? Yo no me he quejado de que tú seas un slytherin.

Snape hizo caso omiso de su comentario y procedió a quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en la cama, tapándose con la manta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — preguntó la bruja con unos ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

— No adivinaremos cómo salir de aquí esta noche. He sido espabilado y me he quedado con la cama y la manta. Buenas noches. Espero que el suelo sea de tu agrado.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Como mínimo me podrías dejar la manta, no? Estaría bien que pensaras más en los demás.

Snape hizo ver que dormía y sonrió maliciosamente cuando oyó un gruñido exasperado de la chica. La Sala de los Menesteres apagó las luces y los jóvenes durmieron, pero no por mucho tiempo. Pasada la medianoche, los gemidos de la leona desvelaron la serpiente. Pero Hermione no estaba en el suelo. Oh, no. Yacía justo a su lado. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Aparentaba estar soñando, y el sueño no era tranquilo y amable, precisamente. Snape zarandeó la muchacha, pero no surtió el efecto deseado. Seguía atrapada en su pesadilla.

— ¡Granger! ¡Venga! ¡Despierta!

Hermione lo obedeció al fin. Su respiración era entrecortada y había un rastro de sudor en su frente. Snape deseaba hacerla fuera y continuar durmiendo, mas algo le decía que no podría saciar sus deseos hasta que la chica se apaciguara.

— Respira, Granger. Era una pesadilla.

La gryffindor se percató entonces de que estaba causando un espectáculo por nada. Forzó su respiración para que fuera regular y profunda y pidió perdón.

— ¡No quiero que pidas perdón! Solo quiero que vayas al suelo y me dejes dormir.

— ¡No voy a hacerlo!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! Soy tu profesor, ¿no es así? Me acordaré de esta, y te lo haré pagar.

Chantaje, un golpe bajo pero efectivo. No sabía si el profesor de pociones la había tratado mal por algo que pasara en esta sala, pero no quería tentar su suerte. En contra de su voluntad, Hermione volvió al suelo y calló, insultando en silencio a su futuro maestro. Tenía frío, pero su orgullo de leona impidió que abriera la boca. Pensaba que Snape ya estaba dormido, así que se conmovió al sentir que la cubría con la manta que la Sala les había proporcionado. No pudo reprimir un suspiro sorprendido y fue entonces cuando Severus exclamó:

— Perdón. Pensaba que dormías.

— Yo también. ¿Por qué me has dado la manta?

— Pensé que agradecerías el gesto. Si no la quieres me la quedo. Hace frío, al fin y al cabo, — dijo a la defensiva.

— ¡No hace falta! Er- quiero decir… Gracias.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, y la voz de Snape desveló una medio somnolienta Hermione.

— Tengo frío, — masculló.

— Me diste la manta. Es de mala educación devolver regalos, Snape, — se regodeó la chica, saboreando así su pequeña venganza.

— Quiero la manta.

— Y yo quiero la cama. ¿Hay trueque?

— Ni lo sueñes, Granger. La cama es mía.

— Pues que te aproveche. La manta es mía. Espero que la temperatura sea de tu agrado.

El joven Snape gruñó en desesperación antes de conceder:

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Compartiremos la manta… y la cama. Antes has venido, de todas maneras. No hay nada que me garantice que no lo vayas a hacer de nuevo.

La hija de dentistas muggles sonrió victoriosa y se acercó a la cama. Snape le dio la espalda y puso la máxima distancia entre ambos para asegurarse de que la manta lo cubriera de arriba abajo. Ya le iba bien, a Granger. Era mucho mejor dormir en un colchón que en el duro suelo, aunque fuera al lado de su futuro maestro.

No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que la Sala se iluminó por la mañana, despertándolos. Al lado de la cama había un desayuno para dos personas y un libro. Hermione no pudo evitar atraparlo entre sus manos y hojearlo.

— Sherlock Holmes. Me gustan estas novelas, — dijo el muchacho, su voz aún más grave que anoche, fruto de acabarse de levantar.

— ¿Cómo lo conoces? Es un personaje de un libro muggle, — quiso saber la chica, totalmente fascinada por el hecho de que conociera la novela.

Severus se encogió de hombros y confesó:

— Mi madre es bruja, pero mi padre es muggle. He crecido leyendo novelas de Arthur Conan Doyle.

No hubiera dicho nunca que su profesor de pociones leyera novelas muggle de pequeño y, por alguna razón, la imagen de un Severus de tan solo ocho años absorbido en el mundo de los casos de Sherlock, provocaba en la muchacha un sentimiento de ternura. Los labios de Hermione se arrugaron ligeramente y dibujaron una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Severus la miró fijamente, bajando su mirada hasta sus labios, como su estuviera hechizado.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de sus libros?

La pregunta de la muchacha fue el inicio de una larga y agradable conversación. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que no habían desayunado ni salido de la Sala hasta que la barriga de Hermione se quejó.

— Diría que la leona está hambrienta…— dijo Severus con un tono medio burleta.

— ¡Anda, calla! Seguro que tú también tienes hambre. Vamos a comer.

El desayuno ya casi había terminado cuando Hermione recordó que Snape estaba haciendo pociones en esta sala cuando ella llegó.

— ¿Qué estabas preparando ayer?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A las pociones.

— Oh, nada. Estaba experimentando con el Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

Eso despertó el interés de la chica, que no pudo evitar una ráfaga de preguntas respecto los experimentos. Snape parecía cómodo con ella, hablando tranquilamente de pociones. Hermione entendió que detrás de su mordaz máscara, había un chico brillante con una sed para aprender y ser la mejor versión de él mismo.

— Severus, — titubeó, nerviosa por saber cómo se tomaría que lo llamaran por su nombre de pila. No parecía estorbarle, así que más segura de sí misma, le pidió, — ¿Crees que ahora que ya hemos hablado un poco y nos conocemos mejor me puedes contar por qué entraste en esta sala?

Su voz había salido calmante y dulce. No obstante, la expresión de Severus se oscureció antes de arrugar la nariz y chillar:

— ¡Que hayamos hablado de Sherlock Holmes y pociones no significa que confíe en ti!

— ¡La Sala de los Menesteres no se abrirá si no lo haces! ¿Acaso no deseas volver a tu tiempo?

Su silencio hablaba más que mil palabras y la chica no pudo evitar poner los ojos como naranjas.

— No quieres volver… — murmuró más para ella que para él. Severus la oyó bien clara, si bien no se inmutó. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres volver?

El brujo se encogió de hombros y amarró la vista al suelo, cualquier cosa para evitar la mirada atónita de la chica. No obstante, Hermione era bien conocida por su terquedad, así que insistió:

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer querías largarte de aquí…

— No tengo tanta prisa ahora.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres volver a tu mundo? ¿A tu tiempo? ¿No quieres olvidarte de esta gryffindor?

Pasaron bastantes minutes en los cuales Severus no se dignó a contestar. Hermione se rindió y se dedicó a leer Sherlock Holmes para pasar el rato, hasta que él dejara caer su fachada reservada y se decidiera a hablar. Estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que casi no escuchó el muchacho admitiendo:

— En realidad no me importa que seas de la casa Gryffindor… Eres un poco impulsiva y tienes un carácter fuerte, pero ya me está bien.

Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa radiante y por milagros de la vida, las comisuras de los labios de Severus se torcieron un poco. No se podía definir como sonrisa, pero era un intento que se le acercaba bastante. De hecho, ere lo más semejante a una sonrisa que Hermione había visto nunca en la cara de Snape.

— Deberías mantenerlo presente cuando seas profesor. La casa de gryffindor no para de perder puntos por tu culpa.

— ¿Por mi culpa? — resopló. — No es mi culpa que los gryffindors no sepáis comportaros adecuadamente.

— Más de una vez me has llamado sabelotodo insufrible, — volteó los ojos y añadió, acusándolo implícitamente, — Y solamente había levantado la mano para responder a una pregunta cuya respuesta nadie más de la clase conocía.

Snape también volteó los ojos antes de mascullar:

— Seguro que eres la típica pesada que lo sabe todo y no deja participar a los demás en clase… Ahora veo por qué Ron cree que nadie se fijará en ti.

La había fastidiado.

— ¡Si soy tan pesada dime de una vez por todas qué es lo que buscabas aquí! ¡Así podrás olvidarte de mí hasta que nazca y me admitan al colegio de Hogwarts!

— No te lo diré.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!

— No puedes obligarme.

— Créeme, no es una teoría que quieras verificar.

— Me da igual lo que pienses, Granger. No puedes hacerme confesar por qué vine a esta sala.

Los ojos de la gryffindor se llenaron de rabia hasta el punto que el color castaño deslumbraba con toques rojizos, como si reposaran llamas dentro de él. Impulsivamente, consiguió sacar la varita del bolsillo de Severus y apuntarle con ella.

— Empieza a hablar, Snape.

— ¿O si no qué? — la retó.

— O si no haré uso de tu varita.

— No me harás nada. Eres demasiado noble como para hacerme daño. Gryffindors, — se mofó.

Hermione estaba harta. Con un simple movimiento de varita un montón de pájaros aparecieron de la nada y atacaron el slytherin.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Para! ¡Haz que paren!

— ¿Me lo explicarás todo?

— No.

— Pues disfruta de la compañía de los pájaros.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Tú ganas!

Satisfecha, chasqueó la varita y los pájaros se desvanecieron.

— ¿Era necesario este show?

— Sí. ¿Por qué viniste a la sala?

Seguía apuntando el joven con la varita, así que no tuvo más remedio que confesar.

— Por la misma razón que tú. Buscaba escondrijo, eso es todo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó con la varita bien cerca de su cuello en caso de que se olvidara de que si no colaboraba invocaría el banco de pájaros.

— Porque he cometido un error y ahora la única amiga que he tenido no quiere ni verme.

Estaba bien claro que se arrepentía de lo que fuere que había ocurrido. Sus negros ojos jamás habían mostrado tanta vulnerabilidad. La histeria y furia de la muchacha se había languidecido con tales palabras, e incluso bajó la varita. Todo lo que sentía en ese instante era compasión. Snape no se encontraba cómodo, así que corto el tema diciendo:

— Ahora ya lo sabes. ¿Me devuelves la varita, o quizás necesitas invocar a tus súbditos con alas y pico?

Hermione le retornó la varita de la cual se había adueño, cabizbaja y sonrojada, avergonzada por la manera cómo sus emociones habían tomado el control de la situación.

— Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño con esto de los pájaros.

Severus se sorprendió del cambio de actitud y se limitó a asentir y decir con guasa:

— Recuérdame que no te cabree más. Mi vida corre peligro contigo.

Snape bromeando; otra parte de su personalidad que la bruja nunca había descubierto antes. Hermione estalló en risas y notó que hasta Severus dejó ir una risilla. La bruja jamás había oído un sonido tan cautivador viniendo del Profesor Snape. Cuando reía era más atractivo, de hecho. _Céntrate, Hermione,_ pensó. _Es tu profesor, no tu amigo, y aún menos un posible novio._ La cara del joven se llenó de serosidad antes de preguntar:

— Ya sabemos por qué vinimos: para escondernos. ¿Y ahora qué?

— ¿Intentamos abrir la puerta de nuevo?

La propuesta de la muchacha resultó ser fútil y Snape no se lo pensó dos veces antes de echarle en cara que para ser una sabelotodo que conoce todas las respuestas a sus preguntas, la regla no se aplicaba en esta sala.

— ¡No he visto que sugirieras nada mejor!

— ¡Porque no entiendo cómo podemos salir a la vez! ¡Somos de tiempos distintos!

— ¡Pero hemos entrado por la misma puerta! Deberíamos salir por aquí también, ¿no?

— ¡Y yo qué sé!

— ¡Creía que eras más listo!

— ¡Mira quién habla!

A medida que discutían, la temperatura de la sala se incrementaba.

— ¡Espera! ¿No notas que hace más calor? — preguntó Snape.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con la puerta?

— Paremos de discutir, ya, — rechinó entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque quiero ver si la temperatura baja un poco antes de que la sala se convierta en un desierto y nos muramos de calor! — chilló exasperado.

La bruja le hizo caso después de refunfuñar por lo bajini un poco y de mirar atentamente a sus dos túneles negros. Tenía razón, la temperatura era agradable otra vez.

— Ya no hace calor. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? — inquirió el chico con una sonrisa medio triunfante.

— Significa que no saldremos de aquí hasta que nos llevemos bien.

— Exacto, — estuvo de acuerdo el brujo, — Así que piénsatelo dos veces antes de robarme mi varita de nuevo.

— ¡Ya te he pedido perdón!

La risita de Severus hizo eco por la sala, y Hermione le sonrió, a pesar de las circunstancias.

— Hermione.

La chica se dio cuenta de que no la había llamado por su apellido, tal como ella había hecho con él antes. Era la primera vez que el nombre de _Hermione_ salía de los delgados labios de Snape, y a la bruja le gustó como sonaba con su voz solemne.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Aún estás afectada por lo que te dijo ese Ron?

La pregunta fue la goma que borró la sonrisa de su cara. Con un tono ofendido, le recriminó:

— Bueno, para ti siempre seré la sabelotodo insufrible. Es lo que me has dicho antes, es lo que me sigues diciendo en el futuro. Es lo que Ron piensa de mí, también. No sois tan distintos, en este sentido. No hay duda de que sigo un poco afectada cuando me lo recuerdas.

 _Seguro que eres la típica pesada que lo sabe todo y no deja participar a los demás en clase… Ahora veo por qué Ron cree que nadie se fijará en ti._ Eso es lo que le había dicho antes de que un banco de pájaros cabreados lo asaltaran. Severus sintió su corazón estrechándose. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto lo que pensaba de él? No quería saber la respuesta, aunque la intuía.

— No lo decía en serio. Cuando me enfado digo tonterías. Así es cómo perdí a Li — paró y se autocorrigió antes de pronunciar el nombre — mi amiga. Lo siento.

— ¿Lo sientes de veras?

— Bueno, supongo que seguirás siendo una sabelotodo impulsiva y testaruda, pero eso no quita que nadie te pueda encontrar atractiva. Eso es lo que te perturbaba, ¿verdad? Que nadie te viera guapa. Puedes estar tranquila entonces.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Yo creo que eres guapa. Este vestido te sienta muy bien y me recuerdas a mi amiga. Bueno, más bien, examiga. Ella también era gryffindor y terca como tú.

Las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron.

— ¿Crees que soy guapa?

Su voz sostenía esperanza y Severus no pudo mentir.

— Sí.

— ¿Y si no llevara puesto este vestido?

— Una persona es fea o guapa, y no depende de la ropa. Me pensaba que eras lo suficientemente lista como para saberlo, — terminó en broma.

Granger rio y le dio un pequeño golpe al hombro en forma de juego. Snape no tenía claro por qué le ofreció aquella respuesta, pero no sentía remordimiento. La risa de la chica del futuro valió la pena.

— Tienes que hablar con tu amiga, Severus. Eres un buen chico.

— Ella no lo ve así, — dijo serio, bajando la mirada.

— Demuéstrale que se equivoca, pues.

Parecía tan fácil hacerlo, tal y como lo planteaba, que Severus casi se auto-convenció de que era capaz de recuperar la amistad. Casi.

— Me parece que ya sé qué necesitábamos, — murmuró de la nada la bruja de padres muggles con sus mirada clavada en aquellos ojos oscuros que tanto la intrigaban.

— Haz los honores, pues.

— Los dos nos escondíamos del mundo, pero lo que necesitábamos era un amigo. La Sala nos lo ha dado.

— Explícate.

— Yo necesitaba un amigo que me valorara, no como Ron. Y tú necesitabas que te recordaran que aunque cometas errores, tienes buen corazón.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron dos puertas en la sala. La de la derecha tenía incrustada el año 1994 y la de la izquierda, 1976. Hermione gritaba y saltaba de alegría mientras atrapaba el joven alto y delgado en un fuerte abrazo. Snape se sonrojó y después de unos segundos de vacilación, puso sus manos sobre la espalda de su nueva amiga.

— ¡Podemos volver!

Granger hubiera contagiado su entusiasmo a todo Hogwarts, a todo Hogwarts menos a Snape. Cuando intento distanciarse, Severus hizo fuerza con las manos y la acercó más a su cuerpo. Había dos posibles explicaciones a su reacción: Severus era un fan secreto de los abrazos o a Severus le pasaba algo. Era sencillo descartar la primera opción, así que Hermione le pregunto si se encontraba bien. Tardó a responder, pero cuando lo hizo, a Granger se le rompió el corazón.

— No te veré hasta que sean los años 90. Se supone que la sala me ha dado una amiga. Acabo de perder una. No quiero que la historia se repita.

Su voz había salido débil como Hermione nunca habría imaginado escapando de su boca.

— No me perderás. Vendré más veces a la sala. Supongo que nos dejara ver… Así podrás explicarme cómo te va con tu amiga.

— Y tú con Ron…

Hermione rio y, esta vez, cuando hizo un gesto para acabar el abrazo, Severus no le puso ningún impedimento.

— ¿Nos vemos pronto, entonces? ¿Ni que sea para hablar de pociones o de Sherlock Holmes?

— Nos vemos pronto, _amigo_ , — respondió con seguridad la chica.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando Snape dijo:

— Hermione, mereces alguien mejor que Ron.

No pudo contestarle. Ya se había ido. La estudiante gryffindor siguió su ejemplo, un poco saqueada por la última frase del joven slytherin. Lo que jamás se hubiera imaginado es que lo primero que le pasaría al salir sería toparse con el Profesor Snape.

— Lo s-siento, señor. No lo había v-visto, — se disculpó la chica, medio tartamudeando por el susto.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando un castigo o una pérdida de puntos importante, pero nunca vino ninguna de las dos. Atacada por curiosidad, conectó su mirado con la de Snape, esta vez adulto. Era raro, aunque tenían los mismos ojos, parecían totalmente distintos. Estos sostenían fatiga. No un cansancio del día a día, sino de la vida, como si hubiera habido de soportar más de lo que nadie se merecía. ¿Por qué no se había fijado nunca en eso?

— ¿Viene de hablar conmigo, no es así?

La pregunta la hizo sonreír. ¡Se acordaba de ella! Eso quería decir que se habían visto más veces. ¿Pero entonces, si eran amigos, por qué la trataba tan mal en la escuela? Algo no cuadraba.

— Sí.

En cuanto la palabra se escabulló de su boca, Severus dio media vuelta para irse, sus ropas negras haciendo un movimiento ondeante siguiendo su paso.

— ¡Severus!

Eso lo hizo parar y girarse lentamente.

— Profesor Snape para usted, señorita Granger. Solo porque me haya conocido cuando era un estudiante de quinto no es excusa para que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

— P-perdone, — se disculpó, sintiendo que el muchacho que había conocido había fallecido. Las lágrimas se apoderaban de sus ojos. — Se me ha escapado.

— Procura que no pase más.

— ¿Ya no somos amigos, pues? ¿Tengo que separar los dos Severus a pesar que sois una misma persona?

Era obvio que estaba dolida. Era como un libro abierto, no como Snape, que había construido unos muros que contenían cualquier cosa que se semejase a una emoción. Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el espía dijo:

— Fue usted quien tomó la decisión de terminar con la amistad, señorita Granger. De todos modos, soy su profesor. No sería apropiado mantener ninguna relación más allá de alumna-maestro.

— ¿Por qué dice que fue mi decisión? ¿Pasará algo cuando nos volvamos a ver?

Severus ignoró la pregunta e informó:

— Pasamos prácticamente un día juntos, pero el tiempo funcionaba diferente en la sala. Aún hay alumnos de fiesta. Que tenga una buena noche, señorita Granger.

Esta vez no se giró cuando Hermione lo llamó. La cabeza de la chica estaba llena de dudas. ¿Que ella había terminado con la relación? ¿Por qué? Justamente habían quedado para verse… ¿Qué debió ir tan mal para que Snape la odiara? ¿Y si la detestaba tanto, por qué la miró con ternura durante el baile de invierno? ¿Por qué la había esperado en la Sala de los Menesteres? Nada tenía sentido.

* * *

Hermione cursaba sexto. Había ido tantas veces a la Sala de los Menesteres que había perdido la cuenta. Desafortunadamente, no había visto el joven Severus nunca más. Estaba segura de que era por esto, que el Profesor Snape la trataba igual que siempre, pero eran meras suposiciones. No habían hablado del tema.

Hoy había tenido un mal día: acababa de ver cómo Ron y Lavender se morreaban. No, no se morreaban: se comían la cara. Harry la había apoyado y ella se había vengado con un _oppugno_ que hizo que unos pájaros persiguieran el joven Weasley. Cuando Potter se retiró, rompió a llorar, escondiendo su cara tras sus manos.

— Debería haberme hecho caso, señorita Granger. El señor Weasley no se merece el afecto de una bruja como usted.

La voz de la última persona que se pensaba que la animaría había hablado, con aquel tono grave que tanto le gustaba.

— ¿Por qué me lo dice?

Hubo un largo silencio. Cuando Granger dio por perdido obtener una respuesta coherente, Severus musitó:

— Porque es la verdad.

Sus palabras la paralizaron por un momento.

— ¿Aún me encuentra guapa?

— ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Esto no es nada apropiado! Me parece que dejé bien claro que nuestra relación debe ser de alumna-maestro, nada más.

— Sí, pero no por decisión mía. ¿He vuelto, sabe? A la Sala de los Menesteres, me refiero. Usted nunca estaba allí.

La expresión de mal humor que estaba plasmada en el rostro del espía se disipó lentamente.

— ¿Ha vuelto?

— No miento, profesor. Soy fatal para mentir, de todos modos.

La miró intensamente antes de confesar:

— Yo también volví. Usted nunca estaba allí, tampoco.

— Así que estaba enfadado conmigo… Y por eso me ha tratado con menosprecio, — asumió la chica.

— Eso es solo una de las razones y está explicada muy por encima, mas se podría decir que sí influyo. Pensaba que me había abandonado. Nunca más hablé con mi amiga. Entonces la conocí a usted y solamente necesité un día para apreciarla, pero no la volví a ver hasta que yo ya era un adulto, y usted una niña que no sabía nada de lo que pasaría. Me sentía traicionado, traicionado y solo.

Los ojos de ónix mostraban todo la expresión que faltaba en su cara. Hermione quería preguntarle cuáles eran las otras razones, pero intuyó que si no las había dicho entonces, no lo haría solo porque ella se lo pidiese. Así pues, se limitó a aguantarse las lágrimas y suspiró:

— Lo siento.

Los ojos marrones conectaron con los negros, y por unos minutos, no intercambiaron palabra. La última cosa que Hermione hubiera pensado que sentiría después del largo silencio era el comentario juguetón y medio burleta que salió de la boca de Severus.

— He notado que sigue siendo peligrosa cuando se enfada, señorita Granger. Sus amigos con alas y pico son muy leales, por lo que veo.

Entonces lo entendió. Era su manera de decir que él también lo sentía y que no la culpaba por no haber cumplido la promesa, sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras explícitas. La chica rio entre lágrimas y por primera vez desde su retorno, vio el joven Severus, su Severus, escondido dentro del sarcástico profesor. Su amigo vivía.

— El señor Weasley se arrepentirá de lo que le ha hecho. Tendrá el castigo más largo de la historia de Hogwarts, tenlo por sentado.

Hermione le sonrió y fue entonces cuando la invadió un sentimiento de déjà-vu: las comisuras de los labios de Severus se toriceron ligeramente hasta formar una expresión bien parecida a una auténtica sonrisa, igual que hace dos años. Bueno, hacía más tiempo des del punto de vista de Snape.

— Pensaba que no éramos amigos.

— Estoy actuando como profesor. Los estudiantes no deben besarse públicamente. El señor Weasley no sabe lo que le espera.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera tragado la media verdad, sin embargo, Hermione podía ver por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban que seguía teniendo aprecio por ella, que lo hacía por la amistad que tuvieron, aunque durara tan solo un día.

— ¿Cree que en algún otro mundo hubiéramos podido ser amigos de verdad? ¿Algo más, incluso?

Granger no sabía por qué lo preguntó, pero las palabras habían rodado de su lengua sin previo aviso. Se ruborizó como nunca cuando se percató de lo que había dicho, mas Severus se levantó y se limitó a murmurar.

— Nunca crea que no es lo suficientemente guapa para que nadie se fije en usted, señorita Granger. No hay mayor mentira.

Y tal como vino, se fue, dejando atrás a una gryffindor mucho más animada.

* * *

La Batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry y Ron habían oído cómo la serpiente de Voldemort atacaba a Snape. Cuando entraron, la bruja no pudo reprimir un chillido estremecedor. Ron la retuvo mientras Severus y Harry hablaban, pero en el último momento, vio que Snape la miraba suplicante. La joven empujó el pelirrojo y se arrodilló al lado del espía.

— Profesor Snape… — dijo entre sollozos.

— Severus… Dime Severus.

Sabía lo que significaba su petición, y sonrió entre lágrimas.

— ¿Amigos?

— Siempre, — suspiró con dificultad el brujo.

Y los ojos negros dejaron de brillar, el corazón de Severus dejó de latir.

* * *

 _ **Año 2074 – Reino Unido**_

Una niña de once años entró al tren con destino a Hogwarts, entusiasmada por comenzar sus estudios. Tenía los ojos castaños claros, castaños como su pelo totalmente liso y recogido en una cola. Iba un poco tarde, así que no encontró un compartimento libre hasta el final. Justo en el último vagón, en el último compartimento, había un niño leyendo un libro muggle.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Todo el tren va lleno…

El chico de nariz ganchuda y grande la miró sospechosamente con sus grandes ojos grises oscuros, casi negros. Pasó un minuto antes de que afirmara con la cabeza y centrara su atención en su libro.

— ¡Sherlock Holmes! ¡Es un clásico! ¿Te gusta? En mi colegio de primaria nadie leía libros de papel, pero en mi opinión son mucho mejor. ¡Me encanta pasar las páginas, y aún más si se trata de una novela de Arthur Conan Doyle! Yo-

— ¿Tienes por costumbre hablar por los codos? — la cortó.

La chica se sonrojó y se volvió tímida en un segundo.

— Sí… No soy consciente cuando lo hago, pero siempre me lo dicen… Perdona, dejaré que leas.

— No, está bien. Eres la primera persona que conozco que le gusta Sherlock Holmes… ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

Y así empezó una conversación, el inicio de una amistad que se convertiría en algo más con el paso del tiempo. Hay almas que siempre se encuentran en el tiempo, almas amigas, almas gemelas. Los nombres y los cuerpos pueden variar, pero las almas no. Son las mismas. Y un alma de leona y otra de serpiente estaban destinadas a encontrarse siempre, vida tras vida, ya fuere en forma de maestro-alumna, amigo-amiga e, incluso, esposo-esposa.

 **FIN**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Bueno, aquí termina mi primer Snamione oneshot en español. ¿Os gustó? No dudéis en dejarme un review ;)_


End file.
